1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charging system and method using wireless power transmission, and more particularly, to a technology of charging a battery using wireless power transmission of a magnetic resonance scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of charging a battery using wireless power transmission of a magnetic resonance scheme may refer to a technology of performing wireless power transmission through a transmitting and receiving resonance coil, and may include a constant current charging scheme of maintaining charge current to be constant, and a constant voltage charging scheme of maintaining charge voltage to be constant.